


push and pull

by homiten



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Urination, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: “Be sure, Baekhyun.” Jongdae rubs the dark smudges under Baekhyun’s eyes, physical manifestations of long days and even longer nights apart from each other.“Yeah,” Baekhyun murmurs. His brow furrows like Jongdae is acting strangely for being so cautious. Doubtful. “You know I want this,” he says, before, “I want you. Always.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written super quickly and unbeta'd (i'm so sorry). 
> 
> I had a flash of inspiration while watching Jane the Virgin of all things when I suddenly sat up and said "wow this ep is so good wow i really want to write jongdae pissing into baekhyun's face wow."
> 
> (those things are unrelated btw, idek)
> 
> Anyways, #notawriter.

Jongdae was at his very core _cautious_ , especially in this. This _thing_ he and Baekhyun had together, and he always wanted to make sure that they both still wanted it and wanted it together.

That part was incredibly important.

“Are you sure?” he asks, tongue curling around the words just one more time like they haven’t done this before.

This isn’t new; Baekhyun on his knees with his arms gripped tight behind his back. His eyes are meticulously lined and Jongdae knows without a doubt that Baekhyun’s mascara will be running by the time he breathes his final breath, spent cock twitching, but--

“Be sure, Baekhyun.” Jongdae rubs the dark smudges under Baekhyun’s eyes, physical manifestations of long days and even longer nights apart from each other.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun murmurs. His brow furrows like Jongdae is acting strangely for being so cautious. Doubtful. “You know I want this,” he says, before, “I want you. Always.”

And that’s it, really. That’s all it takes. Jongdae’s always been confident about them, and it’s that confidence that’s propelling him forward, dick in hand, as the first drops of piss hit Baekhyun’s clavicle.  Baekhyun jerks like the heat burns him, probably startled since it’s been a while, Jongdae thinks.

Here in the light of the bathroom they don’t have to hide what’s between them. The reassurance Baekhyun sometimes needs, the control Jongdae has to maintain, and the tentative letting go--so to speak--that is desired by them both.

The tub makes a loud squeaking noise when Jongdae shifts his stance, tightens his grip and shifts to aim just a little bit higher, piss arching until it streams heavy and forceful over Baekhyun’s chest.

It paints his nipples, runs in rivulets down over his trembling stomach until it leaves his treasure trail matted and soaked. It sneaks into crevices and pools, heavy on top of Baekhyun’s groin and turns the grey of his boxer briefs a tantalizing darkness that Jongdae can’t wait to rip off with his teeth and suck until it’s dry.

Baekhyun’s thighs gleam wet and he wiggles until they too are coated. Baekhyun shifts and Jongdae blinks his eyes like he can’t see clearly, can’t quite look at the evidence of just how much Baekhyun enjoys this, the emphasis of just how much he’s getting off.

He breathes a sigh of relief, Jongdae too with the way Baekhyun looks like he’s getting ready to eat him alive.

He’s breathing hard, hand clenched white knuckled on Baekhyun’s shoulder while his cock streams lines of urine up and over Baekhyun’s shoulder, down his back. Up and over Baekhyun’s cheek until Baekhyun whines low and deep in the back of his throat and Jongdae’s cock flexes in his grip like he could possibly get hard right now while pissing on his boyfriend.

It’s doing its absolute best and Jongdae feels breathless from both the release and all the blood pumping through his veins. Because this right here is exactly what he needs and he is going to empty himself onto Baekhyun, every last bit of himself that Baekhyun doesn’t already own.

They’ve spoken about it at length before, about what this in particular does for them in its own little way. And if it weren’t for that, Jongdae would probably be feeling out of his depth, skin too tight and his body ready to fly away. But it’s grounding, _freeing_ , and Baekhyun has never indicated that he’s been uncomfortable. He’s never had to use his safe word, despite repeated reassurances and references to acceptable and safe practices.

It feels never ending, but soon the stream trickles to next to nothing, small pulses pushing out in a bid to join the rest of the wetness pooling underneath Jongdae’s toes and Baekhyun’s shins. Jongdae moves his hand from Baekhyun’s shoulder, runs it up over his neck, his jaw, up the side of his face until it’s nested deep in Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun stares up at Jongdae, head tipped back loose and deliberate as his tongue peeks out and licks at the drops of urine still clinging to his upper lip. His eyes are slanted, almost closed as he moans softly. His shoulders shake, dislodging some of the moisture clinging stubbornly to wide shoulders.

His head tips to the side, his bangs moving with the motion in a cascade of hair that makes him look far too boyish and innocent to be in such a compromising position. Jongdae makes sure to shake off nice and firm against that pale expanse of bared neck and doesn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s teeth flash, smile wicked, as Jongdae rubs the head of his cock underneath Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

“Are you done marking me?” Baekhyun asks in a tone that would sound almost innocent to anyone that didn’t know him half as well as Jongdae does. His arm remains locked, fingers tight as they grip his wrist behind himself and he’s almost steaming from the warmth of Jongdae’s piss.

“Not just yet,” Jongdae replies, and wipes the head of his cock against the hem of his shirt before tugging it up and over his chest. He slaps his cock against Baekhyun’s cheek a few times and tugs at Baekhyun’s hair until Baekhyun leans forward and licks at the tip of Jongdae’s cock.

He’s not hard, but Jongdae knows it won’t take very long. Not with Baekhyun almost naked and on his knees, covered in Jongdae’s piss and all of his expectations. Jongdae’s gaze is heavy as he watches Baekhyun tease at the slit of his cock, tongue dipping in like he’s chasing the taste of Jongdae and his eyes close in pleasure at what he finds.

Jongdae’s mouth is pressed thin and his jaw is locked tight, grip almost white knuckled again as Baekhyun mouths down the side of his cock, rubbing the shape and the scent of Jongdae’s dick into his skin, as if he’s trying to smell even more like Jongdae and that’s just--

Jongdae gasps when Baekhyun uses tongue and a bit of teeth to pull his cock into his mouth. It’s moist and hot, scorching like what Jongdae imagines his piss on Baekhyun’s tongue must’ve tasted like and it makes him moan when he thinks about how that’s what Baekhyun is tasting now underneath the taste of Jongdae’s skin and pre-come.

He uses the hand in Baekhyun’s hair to pull him off, grip a bit rude and unrepentant when Baekhyun shifts forward like he’s going to follow Jongdae’s cock. His eyes flick up, narrowed in a glare and Jongdae jacks himself to full hardness on the curve of that nose breathing angrily against him.

“That’s mine,” Baekhyun says. It sounds only marginally petulant.

Jongdae’s not one to deny Baekhyun anything, so he presses his cock right back where it belongs and feeds it heavy and unrelenting into Baekhyun’s mouth until his pubic hair scratches patterns against Baekhyun’s skin.

There’s something so base about the fact that Baekhyun can taste every bit of Jongdae. That he doesn’t care. That he takes all of Jongdae’s cock into his body with a snap of hips and doesn’t protest, eyes watering, but begging for Jongdae to continue. There was once a time where it would give Jongdae pause, where his motions would falter and he’d be consumed, almost guilty for hurting Baekhyun.

That feeling didn’t last long. Baekhyun had reamed his ass out and held him down with those deceptively strong arms, fingering Jongdae until he cried and begged Baekhyun to fuck him through clenched teeth and bitten red lips.

Now, Jongdae holds back. His thrusts are slow, teasing Baekhyun who quickly grows impatient, mouth seeking but ultimately held by Jongdae’s grip in his hair. The noises are obscene, but that only serves to drive Jongdae forward. He can feel his orgasm curling slow up through his body and he throws his head back on a sigh, languidly fucking through tight suction and down the heated expanse of Baekhyun’s throat.

He pulls out. Baekhyun growls in frustration and curls forward to suck at Jongdae’s cock-head. It must be painful and he’ll probably raise hell over his ripped hair once this is over, but Jongdae hums in approval and lets Baekhyun take selfishly, as is his right, when his arms reach out from behind his back and settle to curl around the back of Jongdae’s thighs.

Jongdae feels his balls slap against Baekhyun’s chin with every thrust and he snaps his hips hard, until he can see the hint of pink and red forming adjacent to his cock down Baekhyun’s throat.

He fucks harsh and mean, little by little, until Baekhyun’s eyes close and he sinks deeper into his skin and the urine cooling underneath his body.

He wraps his fingers around the back of Baekhyun’s head, circling his hips once, twice, three times on a slow grind until Baekhyun’s breath rushes out of his nose in a single exhale and he digs his fingers into Jongdae’s ass until his nails draw a rush of blood up to the surface. It stings and Jongdae moans when he feels Baekhyun’s probing fingers against his hole. They’re wet, probably tinged with his piss or droplets of his blood, he thinks almost distantly.

Baekhyun’s throat makes a harsh, wet sound, and Jongdae’s momentarily distracted, focus disrupted on such a jagged noise. Baekhyun uses that moment to push two fingers deep, cold and completely lacking the luxury of lube to slick the way. It makes Jongdae’s knees threaten to buckle, and it’s precisely what Baekhyun was aiming for.

He hoists Jongdae’s leg over his shoulder, skin to skin while Jongdae spits and curses at the burn racing up and down his spine. It pools in his tailbone and he leans back against the cold tile of the shower for balance while he grips Baekhyun’s ears and fucks so far into him that Baekhyun will be tasting his pre-come for days.

It’s crude, and the sound of their aggressive coupling is loud in the relative silence of the bathroom. The drip-drop of the counter faucet long since overtaken by the brutal slap of skin on skin, of Jongdae’s balls carving a place into the divot of Baekhyun’s chin, of Baekhyun’s palms cracking firm and unrelenting against Jongdae’s ass when he even teases at slowing down now.

Jongdae comes on a snarl, body hunched over the top of Baekhyun’s head, and his entire weight is balanced on a similar precipice to his orgasm; as both his weight and his pleasure hang in the balance.

Baekhyun chokes and pushes himself back slightly away. Jongdae has no choice but to take both his cock and his balance in hand, and comes in desperate, hunched pulses that make his toes curl until they crack. His cock shoots onto Baekhyun’s face without mercy. Over lips and cheeks, over Baekhyun’s lashes, over the tear tracks of running mascara sliding down Baekhyun’s face.

Over tacky, dried piss, and a clever tongue rubbing over his cock in broad, flat strokes that make Jongdae hiss and whimper “no, please, Baek, Baek fuck” over and over until Jongdae’s eyes are suspiciously wet and his stomach muscles jump and gooseflesh litter his skin.

He rubs his come into the smudges under Baekhyun’s eyes and thinks to himself, ‘fuck caution,’ as he thumbs his come into Baekhyun’s expectant mouth. He bites at Baekhyun’s jaw and smiles when Baekhyun shivers and shakes like he’s close to vibrating out of his own skin. It brings the situation back to the forefront of his brain and suddenly, Jongdae feels tiredness slinking up his body.

His breath leaves him in a rush and Baekhyun shuffles back to make space for him. His legs haven’t even touched cold ceramic before Baekhyun is dragging him closer. Jongdae pulls Baekhyun close, fingers already rooting out the waistband of Baekhyun’s underwear while a determinedly nimble tongue works him over with searing hot kisses that leave his hands trembling.

Baekhyun’s already hard, has been hard this whole time, but Jongdae’s not going to make him wait any longer. He pushes at Baekhyun’s underwear until he can get most of his cock out.

The noise he makes when Jongdae fists his cock and pulls is guttural and obscene. The drag of wet material over his cock leaves him shaking with sensitivity, wet pulses slicking the way while Jongdae teases him mercilessly and makes a mess of his already filthy body.

Jongdae teases the last bit out, Baekhyun’s cock cradled lovingly against his abdomen while Baekhyun breathes hot and exhausted against the skin of his neck. Jongdae’s dick twitches like it has a hope of getting hard again and he rubs at the drops of come that made their way into his treasure trail.

Baekhyun watches him steadily, without any hint of malice or judgement, and Jongdae wants to kiss him. He does without hesitation. Leans into Baekhyun’s space and takes his lips soft and slow, chaste where he was hard before. Baekhyun smiles and presses his teeth into the skin of Jongdae’s neck.

“It smells fucking terrible,” he says. Laughter bubbles up from the side of Jongdae’s mouth and he pushes until Baekhyun is bowed back, a hand in his hair to keep him close while Jongdae gropes blindly for the tub stopper and yanks. It comes up with a loud pop and immediately the sound of liquid being drained overtakes the sound of contented sighs and quickly slowing breaths.

Jongdae inches imperceptibly until his fingers reach the lever of the faucet and he twists it until hot water rushes from the spigot. Baekhyun grumbles good naturedly, tiredly, but Jongdae just shuffles them until he can get to the tab to turn on the shower.

“Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> whispers i'm so sorry


End file.
